Cosas Lindas
by Sirae
Summary: 5 Pequeños Drables YugixSeto En base a la idea: Los hombres japoneses son debiles ante cosas lindas!


No poseo derechos sobre nada, es decir nada me pertenece, que no sea mi colección de peluches, mis mangas, algunos libros, una pequeña netbook y un diábolo que aún no se usar.

Todo hombre japonés tiene debilidad por las "cosas" lindas.

Mi primer intento de drabbles.

Todo hombre japonés tiene debilidad por las "cosas" lindas.

Seto Kaiba no era la excepción.

Aunque aquello que encontraba "lindo" era en realidad muy escaso.

Una cosa era su querido hermano Mokuba, con sus enormes ojos y mirada dulce.

¿Cuántas veces ese pequeño diablillo lo había manipulado de esa forma?

No que se quejara. De todas formas adoraría el suelo que pisaba Mokuba.

Y era a causa suya que se encontraba en esta situación.

En su habitación, a medio desvestir, sudoroso, excitado y hambriento de la otra única cosa que encontraba "linda".

Cosa que era la causante de su estado, cosa que se encontraba en la misma habitación que él, sobre su cama, viéndolo con sus grandes y hermosos ojos violetas.

Si esa "cosa" era Yugi Motou.

Aquel único que había sido su enemigo, su rival, a regañadientes su amigo y ahora estaba a punto de convertirse en su amante.

Y todo era culpa de Mokuba

156 Palabras

02

_Y todo era culpa de Mokuba_

Todo hombre japonés tiene debilidad por las "cosas" lindas.

Seto lo sabia, y Mokuba también.

Por eso siempre usaba esa linda cara suya para convencerlo de hacer algo que bien sabia Seto usualmente no haría.

Como salir al parque.

Ir al cine.

Comer helado.

O, como en esta ocasión; ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yugi Motou.

Y aquí estaban los dos, delante de la recién ampliada tiendo de juegos que, sabía, le pertenecía ahora al joven duelista.

Negaría rotundamente que tenia curiosidad de ver a su rival/amigo, después de todo hacia un tiempo que no se veían directamente más allá de algún fugaz encuentro en torneos.

Lo que sea que esperaba no se desilusiono.

116 Palabras

03

_Lo que sea que esperaba no se desilusiono._

Yugi tenia un estilo único que se había desarrollado atreves de la mezcla de su personalidad y la de su otro yo.

Pero siempre era una delicia verlo.

Con esos pantalones de cuero negro y ese chaleco largo de piel, las correas en los brazos, un nuevo y muy sexy collar al cuello, y un mayor numero de cadenas de las que había visto antes.

Yugi tenía un don único al vestirse…

Con esos ojos en los que podía ver un toque de delineador, y esa sonrisa sincera con la que le recibió; él era el único además de Mokuba que podía sonreírle sinceramente. Le daban un toque de inocencia e ingenuidad que solo podría tener un niño lindo.

A la vez con esa ropa ajustada y esas cadenas en su cadera y cuello que invitaban a jalarlas hacia uno. Tenía una presencia de verdad caliente, mas que caliente era jodidamente sexy.

Joder…

Yugi era lindo y sexy.

Todo hombre japonés tiene debilidad por las "cosas" lindas.

Seto Kaiba acababa de re- descubrir su debilidad por las cosas lindas.

Seto Kaiba tenía una debilidad por Yugi Motou

187 Palabras

04

_Seto Kaiba tenía una debilidad por Yugi Motou_

Y cuando lo noto, Mokuba no pudo dejar de… hacer algo

Y ese algo había sido asegurarse que Yugi y el acabaran bailando juntos.

¿Como se las arreglo?

No tenia idea, y francamente no le importaba.

Porque justo en ese momento podía tener a esa lindura en sus brazos mientras se movían en la improvisada pista.

Afortunadamente el resto de los presentes se encontraba ya demasiado bebido como para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Aun más para darse cuenta del intenso beso que compartieron por primera vez en medio de la sala.

Y definitivamente no pudieron notar, ni siquiera Mokuba, como fue que termino secuestrando al anfitrión y festejado.

Y este era el momento que había resultado.

Estaban en su habitación.

A medio vestir.

Yugi sobre su cama.

Y el…

Besando y saboreando cada centímetro de piel a su paso.

Porque

Todo hombre japonés tiene debilidad por las "cosas" lindas.

151 Palabras

05

_Besando y saboreando cada centímetro de piel a su paso. _

Lo sonidos…. Los sonidos que provenían de la boca de Yugi, o esos deliciosos sonidos.

Yugi intentaba bloquearlos inútilmente, pues lo hacían sonar más y mas lindo, como pequeños maullidos, gemidos ahogados que lo encendían más y mas.

Si es que la obvia erección dentro de su pantalón era una evidencia de ello.

Pero aunque esos suaves sonidos eran lindos, lo que mas quería era oírlo gritar, gritar sin contenerse.

Pero no se apresuró para ello, cuidadosamente lo preparo, un dedo, dos, un tercero cubiertos de la saliva del propio Yugi.

Se deshizo del resto de la ropa de ambos y así quedaron ya piel contra piel.

Lenta y suavemente le penetro. Espero que se acostumbrara…

Y comenzó el movimiento, suave, rítmico, pero no resistió mucho antes de acelerar.

Quito las manos que impedían que Yugi produjera libremente esos lindamente indecentes sonidos.

-Kaiba-kun- soltó entre gemidos

Oírlo le hizo acelerar aun más.

-Di mi nombre, Yugi- ordeno.

Más gemidos. El sonido húmedo de sus pieles chocando. Los gritos de Yugi.

Ambos terminaron mientras el pequeño gemía/gritaba – ¡Seto-kun!- Con su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos entrecerrados y su hermosa boca entreabierta para poder respirar.

Si

Todo hombre japonés tiene debilidad por las "cosas" lindas.

202 Palabras.

NOTA

Bien ya que estoy empezando a publicar de nuevo me dije… que demonios! Saca todo lo que tienes, asi que voy a ir publicando aquellas cositas que tengo guardadas en mi compu, depende de mi estado de animo actualizare unas mas que otras.

Pero…..

¿Qué tal mi primer intento de drables?

ME encanta el YugixSeto pero no hay mucho de mi agrado por ahí…

Espero que les guste a ustedes también!

Se aceptan sugerencias para continuar con esta serie de drables!

IDEAS, IDEAS, IDEAS, IDEAS, IDEAS, IDEAS, IDEAS

IDEAS, IDEAS, IDEAS, IDEAS, IDEAS, IDEAS, IDEAS

IDEAS, IDEAS, IDEAS, IDEAS, IDEAS, IDEAS, IDEAS!

Jaja .

Gracias

Sirae_Icer


End file.
